Experiment 008
Character by Sandwing 101, do not steal! Coding by Searing on the Free formats Page, Helios Wiki. May contain mature content. Appearance Experiment 008 has nightwing-like scales that are midnight black, with a blood red spine that goes down her neck to back to tail. She has blood red talons, claws, spines, and teeth. Her scales are small and hard, and can sometimes withstand even metal striking her scales. She's twice the size of a normal dragon. She has two terrifying, foot long Dewclaws on her hind legs, and two smaller normal claws on the rest of her talons, similar to a skywings. She has a whip thin tail like an icewing. 008 has a short, crocodilian like snout, and a red crest with two small horns above her eyes. Experiment008 most of the time walks on her two hind legs, which are bigger than her front talons. She sometimes walks quadrupedal, but rarely. She mostly uses her front talons for killing creatures. She has dark grey underscales and wing membranes. Personality Experiment 008 is a VERY murderous monster. She cannot speak, but can think, and mainly thinks about killing since she was made to be a weapon. After she escaped the lab she was created in, she went to explore the world, and try to conquer it and kill all life in Pyrrhia. She's highly intelligent, and can even understand dragon. She'd kill anything in her path to get what she needs or wants. History/Biography 008 was genetically created in a lab by Nightwing scientists. She was the eighth monster to be created by Dr. Starkiller's Nightmare Labs, the rest were failures. The line of Experiments were created for war, for dominating Pyrrhia. She was trained by her creators to be prepared to kill for dominating Pyrrhia, and was there for seven years... When she became seven years old, she was put in a program to kill robotic dragons, and she did as instructed. She killed them all with ease, and that was when Dr. starkiller decided that she was ready for war. Experiment008 thought it was time to kill her creators, which she had been planning ever since she was eight months old. She escaped the cage she was in, and murdered her creators, along with Dr. Starkiller. She escaped the lab, and is now M.I.A. She now wants to get revenge on her creators, whom she killed already, and is now on a killing spree across Pyrrhia. Gallery DNA 008 has Skywing, nightwing, and icewing DNA, but mostly nightwing DNA. She also holds some DNA of Dinosaurs, such as the Velociraptor and Allosaurus. She has platypus, and salt-water crocodile DNA in her as well. 40% Nightwing DNA 20% Skywing DNA 10% Icewign DNA 10% Velociraptor DNA 10% Allosaurus DNA 8% Salt-Water Crocodile DNA 2% Platypus DNA Powers and Abilities 008 has poisonous talons and claws, and terrifying crocodile-like teeth. She can shoot a green fire, which is scorching hot. Her foot-long dewclaw is part of her Velociraptor DNA, and can slice through flesh with ease. She can make whistle like noises from a crest on her snout. Trivia * 008 is based off of the Indoraptor * She is a hybrid of many creatures *There were others before her, but most were either deformed or died hatching. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (FenrisWolf1655)